B. Research Base As highlighted in the table below, this CDTR is and will support a robust research base. Twenty three investigators with 26 different federally funded grants totaling over 12 million in annual direct costs make up the Vanderbilt research base (Meharry base and funding is described under the Meharry Core (see Section E). In the appendix, we provide a comprehensive list of all 23 investigators with active and pending grants. In addition, we have compiled a comprehensive list of relevant publications (n=209) that has been published during this current funding cycle (see Bibliography). In this section we highlight a) Criteria for center membership b) three examples that highlight contributions of our research base to our theme of health disparity research as well as use of Core resources c) evidence of interactions and collaborations of center members d) a summary table of funded research as stipulated in the guidance to this RFA. Finally, either a biosketch (for key personnel) or a one page summary (per RFA) of each investigator provides an introduction to the research base with regard to areas of focus, relevant funding, relevant publications and center resource utilization. B1. Center Membership Three criteria are used to determine whether an investigator is invited to become a CDTR member: 1) Is the investigator's research relevant to the mission of the CDTR? 2) Will participation in the CDTR facilitate the investigator's research (research cores, collaborations)? 3) Will the investigator participate in CDTR activities (seminars, training, and collaborations) and in that way enhance and strengthen the CDTR? An alternative way of stating our criteria for CDTR membership is - How does the CDTR help the investigator and how does the investigator help the Vanderbilt CDTR? We believe that being a member in our CDTR is an honor and a benefit that is accompanied by a mutual responsibility between the investigator and the CDTR. In preparing this proposal, CDTR leadership rigorously reviewed our membership roster and selected only those that meet our inclusion criteria. The co-leaders of our research areas (discussed below) utilize their knowledge of their research area and faculty members to provide considerable input in determining which faculty members are invited to be a member of our CDTR. B2. Contributions to Health Disparity Research and Use of Core Support In addition to the focus of our colleagues at Meharry on health disparity research, several investigators at Vanderbilt have partnered to focus on diabetes health disparity. Three examples are provided. B2.1 Dr. Elasy (Vanderbilt) and Dr. Miller-Hughes (Meharry) have collaborated on improving care for older African American Women with type 2 diabetes in rural Mississippi and have published their preliminary work (1). This served as preliminary work for Dr. Miller-Hughes'R34 application that has been approved by Council but has not officially received a start Date. Utilization of the design, measurement and analytical services of the Translation Methods Core was essential to this project. Indeed, in kind support from our Core was essential to securing this funding. B2.2 Dr. Rothman and Schlundt have recently secured a center grant to improve diabetes care amongst American Indians in the Untied South and Eastern Tribes, Inc (USET) (see Regional Center request. Section 1). As a primary research project, they will test an approach to improve diabetes care and outcomes among local tribal groups by using methods of Community Engaged Research to develop locally tailored, culturally appropriate, literacy-sensitive, multi-level health information technology interventions that will enhance quality of clinical services and improve diabetes related outcomes. All three cores in our Center contributed to the design of this application and our informatics core is contributing to the design of the Health Information Toolkit for this center grant. Absent our established resources, it is unlikely that we would have had the prerequisite infrastructure to successfully compete for this center grant B2.3 Dr. Barkin's research in children has recently focused on the Hispanic parent/child dyad. Her current RWJ funded project seeks to increasing access to physical activity and use of Community Recreation Centers by Latino Families to reduce pediatric obesity. Leveraging our Community Engagement Core resources was essential to securing this grant. B3. Interaction of Center Cores A specific recent example of two of our cores interacting is provided to highlight how we were able to create a novel resource that is immediately usable by another investigator. In addition, this resource will also serve to support our effort as a regional resource. We directed our health information and technology personnel to develop a new web site to support community engaged research (www.communitvresearchpartners.net). Just launched in October of 2010, this website provides a venue for the exchange of information related to community engaged research, and the promotion of partnerships between community organizations and academic researchers. The site hosts a searchable database of member-created profiles. The search feature allows researchers, community leaders, and government agencies who share common interests to connect and explore opportunities to collaborate. Users of the site can select from a host of factors, and the website will deliver a list of potential partners that meet matching requirements. The site also supports weekly updates related to community engaged research, an email list-serve, and a weekly eNewletter that includes information about important meetings, events, grant opportunities and training.